It is often desirable, for both functional and aesthetic reasons, to lay a carpet runner across one or more stair steps in a staircase. On the functional side carpeting protects the surface of the stair step, such as the wood surfaces typically found in private residences, from the wear and tear associated with normal foot traffic. Additionally, carpeting provides for a softer, more secure footing for those walking up or down the staircase. With regard to aesthetics, carpets come in a multitude of colors, patterns and materials, providing a wide range of decorating options. In any case, carpet runners can be removed and replaced should they become worn or if there is a change in decorating taste.
When a carpet runner is used on a staircase, stair rods are often used to hold the runner in place. The typical stair rod comprises a rod longer than the width of the carpet runner which it is securing. Once the carpet runner is laid across a stair step, the rod is placed at the bend between the horizontal plane of the stair step and the vertical plane extending upward to the next stair in the staircase. Brackets at the end of the rod hold the rod and the underlying carpet firmly in place. Stair rods are not only important for aesthetic reasons, such as keeping the runner centered along the stair step and providing additional ornamentation, but more importantly for safety reasons. Slippage of the carpet runner under the foot of a person walking thereon can cause potentially dangerous slips and falls, as well as twisted ankles and other injuries. Thus, stair rod brackets must hold the rod securely in place with minimal slippage either along the longitudinal axis of the rod or at an angle thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,179 (Blackstone) describes a carpet rod bracket for retaining a stair rod and includes a first portion for affixing to a stair, including means for securing a finial thereto and a seat for receiving an end of the corresponding stair rod. A second portion is rotatably coupled to the first portion and includes means for retaining the end of corresponding stair rod in the seat of the first portion of a bracket. Means are also provided for holding the first and second portions of the bracket in engagement.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0097729 (Kaufman) describes a latching stair rod assembly. A mounting base component and an upper bracket component comprise the stair rod bracket. The mounting base component is secured to the tread in any suitable manner and it includes an aperture or an open, elongated channel. The upper bracket component conforms to the shape of the mounting base component, so that, when they are mounted together, they define a single, integral bracket. Extending out from the upper bracket component is a latch that latchably engages into the opening or channel of the mounting base. A stair rod can be easily removed or installed by sliding the upper bracket to disengage it and then by lifting it away from the mounting base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,516 (Zoroufy et al.) discloses a stair rod and bracket system wherein the rod mates with a pair of slidably interconnecting brackets at each end. An inner bracket is fastened to the horizontal and vertical surfaces of the stair, while an outer bracket slides over the first bracket. A finial extends through the wall of the outer bracket and an end-stop of the inner bracket to engage a tapped (threaded) apertural in the end of the rod. This system is secure, but it is complicated to assemble or disassemble should it be necessary to remove the rod for carpet cleaning or replacement.
Another type stair rod bracket system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 342,437 (Prezner) and U.S. Pat. No. 869,492 (Joyner). This system uses hinged clamps which are secured to the stair and which open to receive the stair rod. Once the rod is in place, the clamp is fastened closed around the rod. The rod extends completely though the clamp and is thus susceptible to lateral slippage. Moreover, the finial must be affixed to the rod itself, when used.
Certain disadvantages related to prior stair rod sets are addressed and improved upon by the present invention. Optimally, a stair rod system should include as few separate parts to assemble as possible. The more parts required, the more parts may be misplaced or destroyed in the process of assembling and disassembling the stair rod system. Moreover, more parts make polishing more difficult. Additionally, it is more costly and complex to manufacture and assemble extra parts.